Sora Bulq
Sora Bulq was a Weequay Jedi Master of the Old Jedi Order. For many years, Bulq mastered every form of lightsaber combat known among the Jedi, becoming one of their greatest instructors in the lightsaber forms during the final years of the Old Galactic Republic. Eventually, Sora was part of a task force of two hundred Jedi that would free the Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, his Padawan Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padmé Amidala on the planet Geonosis. When the Jedi were attacked by Battle Droids, Bulq was among the few survivors who were herded into the center of the gladiator arena. As Dooku wanted to call the remaining Jedi to surrender, Master Yoda arrived with reinforcements. Biography A male Weequay from the world of Sriluur, Sora Bulq was born to a wealthy family, who would learn of force-sensitivity. Sora was taken by the Old Jedi Order as an infant, and was trained under Grand Master Yoda. Grand Master Yoda recalled Bulq as always having been emotionally balanced and strong in the Force, even from a young age. Bulq rose through the ranks of the Jedi Order, becoming a Jedi Master and recording some of his own thoughts in the holocrons and preserve wisdom like many other Jedi. He was exceptionally skilled with a lightsaber, developing talents that put him among the most skilled in Jedi history and caused him to be considered among the very few on the level of Mace Windu. Bulq would also become a noble instructor in lightsaber combat at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, where he trained a number of students over the years. In the year 22 BBY, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi was captured by Separatist leader Count Dooku, a former Jedi and another of the Order's most renowned duelists, while on an investigative mission which led him to Geonosis. There he discovered that Dooku was building a confederation in preparation of attacking the Old Galactic Republic. Kenobi transmitted this information to the Jedi High Council before being captured by Battle Droids. Being among the Jedi available at the temple, Bulq was tapped to serve in Windu's team of two-hundred-some Jedi dispatched to rescue Kenobi. Bulq and a number of Knights and Padawans at the time were among those who infiltrated the execution arena. When Dooku deployed a battle droid ambush, Bulq fought his way through the assault and was one of the survivors who formed a defensive circle in the center of the arena. Though the Jedi in it were among the Order's most elite, the overwhelming numbers of battle droids caused the situation to appear hopeless enough that Dooku offered the Jedi a chance to surrender, which Mace Windu rejected. At that moment, however, the Grand Army of the Republic appeared under Yoda. The new clone army swept into the arena aboard LAAT/I transports and laid waste to the surrounding droids. The Jedi were loaded aboard and evacuated. The battle was not over, however, and the Jedi turned to engage the Separatist armies outside the arena. Bulq never joined the battle when his evacuation gunship was shot down, and the Jedi Master was killed. Appearances *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars: Episode II — Attack of the Clones'' *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' *''Revenge of the Sith Novel'' Sources *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones'' Category:Jedi Masters of the Old Jedi Order Category:Males Category:Weequays